Breaking down the fourth wall
by falconer54
Summary: What happens if a Sherlockian author meets Holmes and Watson? Read to find out
1. Swordfighting

WARNING: Mary-Sue.

Falconer54 stood in the small clearing, her wooden sword slashing and arcing through the air. Dr. John Watson stood opposite her, parrying and achieving some hits of his own. They were evenly matched, and had both decided to practice together after Holmes beating them in less than ten seconds. This was their second match of the day. Watson had won the first. Falconer54 was determined not to let him win the second.

They were determined not to get defeated by Sherlock Holmes again, and so were practicing, trying to keep the practice matches secret from Holmes. But of course the detective would discover their secret eventually. Thuds sounded from the clash of wood on wood, neither opponent gaining the upper hand. Falconer54 was focused completely on the Doctor, watching his every move, parrying his attacks while he parried hers. One would periodically force the other back a few feet, only for the situation to be reversed a minute later. Neither held the status quo.

Falconer54 darted her eyes to the right, causing Watson to bring his sword to shield his left side. In a fluid movement, Falconer54 brought her sword to his unguarded right side, stopping just before the impact. She dropped her sword.

"Good match." She and the Doctor shook hands.

"Shall we stop now?" Watson asked her, willing to resign for the day now that the score was tied.

Both were surprised by the voice that came in reply. It was not Falconer54's.

"No, pray continue. It is most enjoyable to watch," said Sherlock Holmes, stepping into the clearing.

Watson whirled around. So did Falconer54.

"How… how long have you been watching, Mr. Holmes?" asked Falconer54 suspiciously. She should have known that the prying detective would find out.

"Long enough to watch both matches. Do you two not enjoy skirmishing with me?"

"Not really; you keep defeating us, Holmes," said the Doctor.

"However…. Wouldn't you say it would be even if the good Doctor and I teamed up against you?" Falconer54 said wryly.

"Two against one."

"It would be even, Holmes," Watson pointed out.

"When shall we start, then?" asked Holmes.

"In five minutes?"

Holmes shook his head. "I didn't bring my sword."

"We have an extra."

* * *

"Remember, Falconer54, while I occupy him from the front you slowly edge around so we are on either side of him," Watson reminded her.

"Got it."

"We are ready to begin, Holmes!" Watson yelled across the clearing.

* * *

The flashing, colliding, blades of Holmes and Watson provided Falconer54 with the cover to slowly edge around Holmes. She waited for the perfect moment. Suddenly she saw Holmes stiffen slightly, as he brought his sword to defend his left side. He had noticed that Falconer54 had snuck around behind him.

Before Holmes could spin around to deal with the threat from behind, Falconer54 acted before the advantage was lost. She brought her sword to his unguarded right. Watson took advantage of Holmes' surprise at finding Falconer54's sword finding its mark to bring his sword up to Holmes' neck. Holmes' sword clattered to the ground.

Falconer54 went around to stand next to the Doctor. Holmes' face was a mix of surprise and annoyance.

"Admit it, Holmes. We win."


	2. Fire

FIRE

Falconer 54 crept outside the façade of her school with Holmes and Watson. Holmes had deduced that the criminal would be here, at her school. She fingered the gun in her holster that had mysteriously appeared, only to find herself stopped by the criminal. He stood by the brick exterior of the building, the light of the lamps providing light in the dark of night. But there was another source of light: the criminal's torch, which illuminated his face with an eerie fire was glowing brightly. With one fluid motion, the criminal threw the torch.

It arced through the air, pin wheeling in slow motion, straight for Falconer54's head. With panicked, wide, eyes, she sidestepped to the right, but too late. The torch caught her by her left ear.

It was sheer, indescribable agony. It felt like the sun, only 100 times more intense. It was almost as though her left ear, along with the area surrounding it, was melting. There was a tingling sensation as she pressed the left side of her face to her left shoulder, trying to smother the flames. She vaguely saw Watson firing his revolver, and the wide, terrified, eyes of a girl who looked like a human torch. She snapped back to her own body. A slight tingling and heat as the fire engulfed her was the last thing she would ever feel.

A/N: This is based off a dream I had last night. Actually, it is practically the exact events of the dream. Do I need help? No, seriously, do I?


	3. Midterms

HISTORY

Falconer54 stared at her computer screen. She was studying for her history midterm, and waiting for when her parents would allow her to take a break so she could write what she actually wanted to write. But for now, she was writing practice history essays.

_However, there were rebellions, the most famous being the Zulu War (Zulus vs. British) in Southern Africa when the Zulu chief Shaka led a rebellion. Indeed, the Zulus almost defeated the British despite the latter's superior weaponry._

"They did not!" Watson's indignant voice interrupted her. Her temper was a bit short, as she was tired and fed up of studying. As a result she whirled around in her chair and snapped.

"I'm sorry, but that's what my textbook says! And what am I supposed to put on my test? "According to my source, a retired, supposedly fictional, army doctor from the late nineteenth century…" My teacher will think me mad!"

_Reformers, such as Abolitionists, led movements that pressured people to give slaves rights._

"The British led the movement, you neglected to put that in," Holmes commented.

Falconer54 sighed as she typed in a sentence saying the British led the movement.

_They suppressed India's economic growth, instead directing the income to their homeland of England, forcing India to grow cash crops._

"Could you perhaps be a little less biased against us?" they said in unison.

Falconer54 threw her hands over her head in defeat. "Will you two just SHUT UP and let me WORK!?"

A/N: Unfortunately, yes, I am studying for midterms…


End file.
